memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Signs from Heaven
| stardate=54683.2 | date=2377 }} Introduction (blurb) For a century, the Cloud City of Stratos that hovers over Ardana has been abandoned, left only as a curiosity and a museum piece following the brutal civil war between the City Dwellers and the Troglytes. Now the city is starting to fall, and it's up to the S.C.E. team on the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]] to keep it from crashing to Ardana's surface. However, there's more to this than the usual engineering conundrum. Relics from Ardana's past provide obstacles -- from a parasite that invades Fabian Stevens's brain to a booby trap that endangers Bart Faulwell's life, and finally to the S.C.E. being caught in the crossfire between two opposing factions, whose disagreements may cost two da Vinci crew members their lives! Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • Nancy Conlon • Domenica Corsi • Dreena • Bart Faulwell • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Maxwell Hammett • Susan Haznedl • Rennan Konya • Ellec Krotine • Lauoc Soan • Elizabeth Lense • Larin Nelois • Martina Nemeckova • P8 Blue • Laura Poynter • Rizz • Sarjenka • Montgomery Scott • Soloman • • Mor glasch Tev • Fabian Stevens • Vanov • Makk Vinx • Songmin Wong • Yaffie Alverson • Kara Bain • • Jil Barnak • Moran Busk • Soske Busk • Leonardo da Vinci • Kieran Duffy • Diego Feliciano • Rachel Gilman • Jolen • James T. Kirk • Keith Kowal • Anthony Mark • Miso • Brilson Lodine • Plasus • Rod Portlyn • Anthony Shabalala • Sandy Wetzel Starships and vehicles : • • • shuttlecraft Locations :Ardana • China • Droxana • Earth • First City, Ardana • Galvan VI • K'lny • Lejico • Manhattan • Merangue • Risa • Starbase 375 • Stratos • Teneb Races and cultures :Ardanan (Stratos City Dweller • Troglyte) • Borg • Bynar • Iotian • Nasat • Tellarite States and organizations :Disruptors • New Future • Starfleet Command Appeals Board • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Other references :Aladdin • Andorii • anti-gravity engine • Ardanan parasite • Band-Aid • carn • coma • The Complete Works of Richard Brautigan • Council Spokesman • cyclotron superconductor • EMH • gastion • graviton generator • Great Disruption • High Advisor/Elected High Advisor • Historian • hologram • Japanese • kudzu • Mellon • motorcycle • movie • pony • Ra'el Sha • reticular activating system • Retnox 5 • Soske • spider • spider mum • strangler ivy • synesthesia • tessaract • transmat • tribble • zenite Information This story takes place beginning stardate 54683.2, and is established as being a month after the events of The Art of the Comeback. Related Stories *"The Cloud Minders" - the Original Series episode that introduced Ardana. Connections | type2=eBook | series2= | subtitle2= | format2=eBook | before2=The Art of the Comeback| after2= | typea= | author=Phaedra M. Weldon | formata= | beforea=Blackout | aftera= The Oppressor's Wrong | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | prevMB = The Art of the Comeback| nextMB = | voyages1=SCE| adbefore1= The Art of the Comeback| adafter1= | }} Category:CoE eBooks